Okami: Lies and The Scythe
by Clawfire
Summary: ummm I only own Yumi and some ideas. Just an Okami fic. Ammy/Waka fluff later in the chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: And here is my Okami story! **

**Yumi: I still don't know why I am doing this... :/**

**Disclamer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

No POV:

Sitting on a couch was a girl about 11 years old with Blond hair and green eyes. She had glasses on with a splash of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a green tank top with a silver vest and a camouflage ruffle short skirt with black leggings. She was playing one of her favorite games in the world. Okami. She was still trying to get past the Dragon Palace digging game. When the time ran out she had still not gotten the Dancer to the bottom. Frustrated she threw her Wii remote and nun-chuck down. Deciding about starting a new game she saved and went to the Menu. When she started the game she got to the end of the introduction and then the game froze and the young girl's jaw dropped because the flat screen TV was now glowing along with her and with that the girl passed out.

**A/N: Well what do you think? This is what my 5th story? Too short?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here is my Okami story! **

**Yumi: ...**

**Disclamer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

Yumi POV:

I woke up in a odd place. I had a feeling something weird was going to happen back before i passed out. The place looked something like... the hill of Kamiki Village! I quickly stood up then fell. I looked at my hands or paws as they were now. I looked at the rest of my body. I had gold fur with silver markings and- wait. Fur? I looked at my..tail? Okay this was confusing. Now I was a wolf.

"...happiness to my heart!" Someone had finished saying. I yelped. It was Sakuya!

"Oh and you are...?" Sakuya asked. I stared blankly at her. How was I supposed to answer her? So I decided to try talking. Surprisingly it worked.

"Yumi. Now-" She cut me off.

"Eh? What is this? Has something stolen it's way into my robe?" Then Sakuya started to laugh. Then a small green thing hopped out of her robe.

"Phew! What on earth? You again?" Sakuya said, obviously angry.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all." Yeah 'little thing'. Are we all not giants compared to you?

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?" Sakuya said.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering-" I cut the bug off.

"Wait a minute! I want to now why you think Sakuya is little!" I yelped. Then Sakuya said something.

"Before you start you adventure Amaterasu I give you this." Sakuya said as she put a silver Yin Yang necklace on the white crimson marked wolf. Amaterasu began to glow. When the glow dispelled Amaterasu was now a young woman with wolf ears holding a paint brush. She had long white hair and a white robe. Her body marking were now on the robe and her head markings were clear as day.

"Wow." the bug said.

"Wait who are you?" I asked the bug.

"Issun, the wandering artist!" Issun said happily still staring at Amaterasu. Sakuya looked at me with another necklace in her hands. It was a quartz on a string. My favorite gem. She put the necklace on me and I turned into a human. The feeling was horrible but I was sure to get used to it. I passed out yet again.

No POV:

Yumi had passed out while looking like a young girl wearing a yellow robe with silver markings similar to the great god Amaterasu's. Yumi however had amazing vision and had her long blonde hair and yellow ears.

Yumi POV:

When I woke up Issun, Sakuya and Amaterasu were staring over me. Issun was on my head. Then I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses and could still see perfect.

"Okay guys I'm awake." I said.

"Now Yumi, Amaterasu with the last of my power I plead to you to save Kamiki Village and give this Divine instrument to you, Yumi." Sakuya told me and a weapon I recognized as the weapon Devout Beads appeared in my hands. Sakuya left us then. And we all entered the portal to someplace.

**A/N:Well how did you guys like it?**

**Yumi:It's short.**

**A/N:I know**

**Yumi:(sighs)please read and review. Even though you have already read it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah umm another chapter! over 1000 words what is this?**

**Yumi: WHY AM I DOING THIS?**

**A/N: Because-**

**Yumi: On with the story! **

**Disclamer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

Yumi POV:

All I could see was light and it was hurting my eyes. Then the light faded and Issun spoke.

"Where are we? It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled. Boy, you really look so helpless guys. You sure you're gonna be OK?" Issun asked.

"Yes Issun" I growled. I was surprised that I was still able to growl but anyways Amaterasu dabbed her paint brush tip on Issun and Issun was then covered with ink. I giggled.

"Come on guys lets save Kamiki!" I said. We walked for what seemed like an hour, or maybe that is time for you in this place. Then we approach a stand with a mirror on it.

"Hold on! That's an Origin Mirror! They say once your reflection appears on its surface... your memories will be stored in the mirror for all eternity!" Issun said. Seriously this was starting to annoy me. Then Issun spoke again.

"Hmm maybe if we die we will of course be resurrected, but we will have no memory of anything. Maybe we should step on it." Issun said as a matter of factually. Me and Amaterasu both stepped on the mirror and then stepped off. We continued across the bridge and found pots. Pots. Then Issun yet again said something.

"Look at all those pots just waitin' to be broken! If you bust 'em, there might be something good inside." Then I said something to counterattack or umm something.

"You mean with or head?" I asked. Then Issun said yet again something else.

"Just go back to wolf form."

"Sakuya never told us. So ha." I said to Issun like the fact was in plain sight. Then Amaterasu said something.

"What if you tap that jewel on your necklace and I tap my YinYang symbol?" We both tried her idea. When I tapped my jewel I started to glow. Then I felt fur and and flicked my tail just in case. I opened my eyes and saw a tail, fur and everything, including my silver markings.

"It worked! Oh and Amaterasu can we call you Ammy?" I exclaimed and asked Amaterasu.

"Sure." Said Ammy.

"Now, let's bust some pots!" I exclaimed and dashed into a pot breaking it.

"Yen!" Issun exclaimed.

"It's only 2 Yen Issun." I said.

"Oh. Umm I-i knew that..." Issun said nervously. We continued walking after breaking all the pots in the area. We ended up with 500 Yen. We stoped in front of a high ledge with a treasure chest on it.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, furball! Get a load of that! That chest looks mighty tempting. Let's go check it out. Getting up that high oughtta be a piece of cake." Ammy quickly jumped towards the wall and then jumped onto the ledge. I thought of my fear of heights then almost backed out. Then I looked at the height of the ledge then quickly ran to the wall, jumped twice. After I went on the ledge there was more pots to break. We decided to break them after we opened the chest. Inside the chest was more yen and a bone.

"Nice a bone." Issun said. Then it disappeared. We figured it went to our inventory.

" Looks like the bridge is out. This shouldn't be so hard. Listen, Ammy...Ever heard of the spirits of the brush? Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain... A picture's worth a thousand words, right?" Suddenly the bridge was restored. I yelped in amazement.

"Nice, huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. However there was that one other god...Anyways the gods now dwell within objects all around us, but... God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!" Issun exclaimed. I exchanged a galnce with Ammy then we moved on. We approach a small monument that reads 'River of The Heavens'.

"The River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river? But I sure don't see anything like that around here. It couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?" We went up the hill in interest. We see a beautiful constellation. Then Issun ruins the moment.

"Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages. Hey, look! Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me? Hmm... There's one missing... Guess I'll just have to draw the missing star! ..." Issun said Ther was a shooting star then Issun spoke again.

"... Bah... Looks like I'm just not ready to draw missing stars. I sure spent a heck of a lotta time practicing that." Issun mumbled.

"Hey maybe you guys can do it! Just point your tails at the stars and just move you tail a little!" Issun exclaimed. I beat Ammy to it. Suddenly a new star appeared and the constellation became clear. Then there is a giant dragon and our surroundings become gold. Then the dragon spoke.

"Ah... Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu and daughter Yumi. I apologize for not contacting you two sooner during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could meet again. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your powers are what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." Yomigami turned into a colorful orb with a kanji on it then separated into two orbs. One flew at Ammy while the other flew at me. The scenery went back to normal and Issun spoke

"Wow! That was Yomigami, the god of Rejuvenation! Wait... So you both have the power of Rejuvenation now? Can you really use it to restore the River of the Heavens? That would mean you were as good with a brush as yours truly! Nah... It couldn't be true. Who else could master this incredible god technique?" We went over to the River of The Heavens and started to fill in the riverbed. We did that then crossed. We came to a clearing then stopped to rest and then opened a treasure chest.

"Look what you found, furballs! This Astral Pouch here's amazing. It can swallow up lots of food. Then when it's full, it can revive its owner if he or she dies! Let's start feeding it with whatever food we can find around here." I stared in awe. We broke some pots and ended up with; two apples, three oranges and one peach. We went through another portal and ended up somewhere new.

**A/N: Well? Was it too short?**

**Yumi: A little. Anyways read review and stuff!**

**A/N: Was it too short?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: My new goal is at least 100 words! :3 Yumi is the daughter of-**

**Yumi: Okayyyyyyyyyyyy**

**A/N: Hey, I _will_ tell them about-**

**Yumi: On with the story!PLEASE! And not yet Clawfire(A/N: Thats me!)! **

**Disclamer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

Yumi POV:

When we arrive to the next location. We head up the stairs and enter a cave. I see something that looks like a sign.

"'Fountain of Nagi' What's that?" I ask. Ammy does a shrug or, a wolf shrug in her case. But it seems like Issun knows something. Then the entrance suddenly seals up behind us. Issun seems to take no notice.

"Is this... Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the white wolf, Shiranui! First the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, furballs? Boy, this place is a wreck. See? That sword's in really bad shape. The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place." Issun pondered the thought. Ammy glanced at me and smiled. I understood this as 'You can do it'. I carefully placed my brush at the end of the word and drew up. A second later and POOF. The sword was back to normal. Then several stars popped up in the sky through the hole in the ceiling.

"Another constellation!" Issun exclaimed. Ammy beat me do it and drew the star. Then a rat appeared and started to slash the air. It hopped on the end of the sword handle and started to speak.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu. And daughter Yumi. It's been a long time. But with all these monsters around, the only place I cold hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you two in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil." Then the rat transformed into a glowing orb then split in two. Like last time with Yomigami the two orbs flew at us. Then the cave reappeared.

"Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like that Shiranui Ammy! You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? I don't know about you though Yumi. It's just like the legend. Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there? Lemme see you slice it in half by drawing a single line! I won't believe it till I see it!" Fortunatly there were two rocks. When Issun had seen my slash we watched Ammy do hers. A second later the rock was sliced in half then disappeared.

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in ya, furballs! I'm not even in the same league as you! Guess I really overestimated myself. ... ... Hey, furball... Er... I mean, Amaterasu... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right? In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you! Lucky you! Heh heh..." Issun said and Ammy shook him off but just hopped onto my head.

"It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision! But enough about me! Now that you've mastered the Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talking about. Let's go back and give it a shot!" Issun bounced up and down on me.

"You mean that _fruit_? Issun?" I asked. He ignored me. Likewise. Now we just had the giant pieces of wood for a gate to make of. I used the Power Slash technique. We exited the Cave of Nagi and continued down the stairs. When we were down the stairs we were ambushed by monsters.

"What the! Where'd they come from! Ah, whatever. Draw first, ask questions later, right? You know that Divine Instrument you have on your back Ammy? And the Rosary Beads you have Yumi? Well start swinging!" Me and Ammy exchanged a glance and she nodded. I turned into my human form and started to chop up one monster Rosary style while Ammy stayed in her wolf form and attacked with her Reflector. I slashed my monster while it had no health and received a blue fang.

"That's a Demon Fang!" Issun exclaimed. Ammy had already killed her monster and gotten a Demon Fang. We both sprinted down the hill after I turned into my wolf form and hurried across the River of The Heavens. We exited the portal through Sakuya's tree.

"Can I cut the fruit?" I asked.

"Sure." Ammy answered. I placed my tail where it should be and made a quick slash with my tail. The fruit was sliced and then everything went into color.

"Wow! The village's been restored! Sakuya came through big time! She really was protecting the village! But I sure wish I coulda spent some more  
>time in her kimono, if ya know what I mean! Heh heh heh heh heh! But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all... the village could still be in danger. Let's go see how they're all doing down there." Issun mumbled. But I had heard him.<p>

"Issun!" And with that I used my paw to flick him of my head.

"Ow...Anyways let's go check out Kamiki Village..." Issun mumbled. We walked down the hill exiting the gate. We walked to a statue of a person.

**A/N:Cliffy! Sorry! Was it too short?**

**Yumi: I despise cliffhangers...**

**A/N: But it builds suspense...I think...Anyways bye!**

**Yumi: Review and read!(Although you already read it)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: My new goal is at least 1000 words! ummm another chapter? lolololololol MWUHAHA**

**Yumi: ummm**** ok someones on the caffeine again. anyways on with le story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

Yumi POV:

"What in the world? I don't remember there being a statue here... Well, whatever. Let's go talk to the villagers!" Issun says as we examine the statue.

"Umm, no Issun I think we should go up that path." I say as I point to the path leading up the hill on the left with my tail.

"Uh, no. We are going to Kamiki Village!" Issun shouted. We both glared at each other until Ammy told us to knock it off. With a very disagreeable me we went to Kamiki. We entered and saw another statue in a field close to the entrance.

"Hey, there's a statue here, too... It's like the villagers have turned to stone or something..." Issun said sadly. Then suddenly a loud roar shook the earth.

"That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking about. A roar like that's gotta belong to something much bigger. Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!" Issun exclaimed.

"Can I check Kushi and Mrs. Orange?" I asked. Then I realized that I was not supposed to know who those people were.

"Sureeeee..."Issun said suspiciously. I ran over to where Mrs. Orange usually was. No pulse. Kushi. Nada. I sprinted back to the field where we found the second statue. Ammy and Issun were waiting. I shook my head. Issun shook his head sadly.

"No good. The one's we checked aren't movin'. Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago! There's definitely something strange goin' on around here. The village is back, but what's up with this dark sky? Maybe it's dark outside the village, too! Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!" Issun said

"Now can we go up that path?" I asked Ammy. She nodded and we ran alongside to the path. We went up the stairs and walked past bird statues. We came to a looking platform. We went to the giant circle at the end.

"This is bad... The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as the eye can see. And not a single villager can move a muscle... Is it some kind of curse? Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it? If only the sun were out to light our way... If you could draw a circle in the sky, we'd have ourselves a sun! But I guess that'd be impossible, even for a god like you. Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help. Of course, if you had that kind of power from the start, That'd be a different story..." I sighed. Issun was so oblivious. I looked at Ammy and she nodded. She moved her tail in a circle motion and a second later it was sunny weather.

"Wh-Wh-What the! Hm... Come to think of it, your name IS Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, it'd follow that you had the sunrise technique from the start. With it, you could even turn night into day... Wow! You're no run-of-the-mill god, that's for sure! The flowing brush is like music from the heavens. That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems. He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush! After all, your brush did bring out the sun! Well, Ammy... Let's go back to the village! We gotta see if the villagers are back to normal now." Issun said happily. Then an unknown voice spoke.

"Hm? Who are you!" Issun whispered 'Mr. Orange' to me then I knew. Then Mr. Orange spoke again.

"A white wolf! Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi! You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui! No, it can't be... That story is 100 years old. Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui. On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..."Ammy and I got in the battle position.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa! No need to growl like that. Can you really understand what I'm saying? Well, I'm not one to mince words. I just state the facts." I just shrugged. And then some Imps come to crash the party.

"Hm? What's this sudden chill down my spine?" Mr. Orange whispered. Ammy then grabbed Mr. Orange with her teeth and threw him off the platform.

"Here they come, furball... Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble! Step aside, furball! This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!" We were ready despite Issun's words. We killed the Green Imps quickly and got a Demong Fang each. Now the hard part, well for Ammy. I attacked it then Power Slashed it when the Red Imp was covering itself with it's banjo. I was left with nothing and I nodded to Ammy.

"Now Ammy!" I yelped. Ammy quickly turned into her human-like self and while the Imp was staring in confusion I finished it off then Power Slashed it. I got two Demon Fangs and gave one too Ammy. Ammy then turned back to her wolf self. Then a nearby spring suddenly got it's water back.

"Wow! You really get aggressive when you're mad, don't ya? Hey, you got yourself some Praise. And look! See how that dried-up spring began flowing  
>again? That's because ridding an area of monsters restores the gods' power to the land. People call it Divine Intervention. The more you restore the land to its natural beauty, the more Praise you'll get. It's the source of your power. Few people believe in gods these days, and that may weaken you, but if you try real hard, your true power just might shine through! But boy, there's sure been a lotta monsters around lately. And that Mr. Orange you tossed around up on the sacred deck... Looks like he thinks you're a regular wolf. Seems the gods have grown so weak people can't see them anymore. *grumble grumble grumble* Oh, uh... Anyway, I'll show you around the village. I have a feeling we're in for an epic adventure! This should be fun, furballs!" Issun said excitedly. We saw a chest and opened it.<p>

"Why you little devil! Look at this sweet grub you found! Hey, wait...This is animal food! Still, we could save it to give to animals. Let's use it when we try to approach animals later. Something good might come outta using it the right way! I know gods aren't supposed to use creatures in this manner... But, what the heck! Let's make an exception this time!" We fed the birds which were not statues any more and raced down the path and entered Kamiki Village. We approached Kushi who began to pet us.

"Well, what fine looking wolves! What's your name? Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kushi said.

"Working in the fields again, are ya?"Issun asked slyly.

"Issun! Are you and the wolf together? This is where I grow the rice for making my sake, you know. But I have to manage the harvest all on my own. It's hard work. Maybe I should have Susano give me a hand again this year. Oh, listen to me blabbering on! I just can't help chatting to you!" Kushi gushed. I whimpered for her to tell us more.

"Susano's a neighbor of mine. He's a little unusual, but... He goes around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder. He's always practicing with it. They say he's a direct descendant of our legendary hero, Nagi. And he loves his sake, too. He often pops around here to buy it." Kushi said. But she had more to say.

"Make sure to say hello when you see Susano. He could use a friend, I should think. He's always on his own." She said sadly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off Kushi! We will!" Issun told her she nodded and we went to Susano's house next. Then we realized Ammy was gone. She came back as soon as I was about to call for her.

"Sorry guys but Mrs. Orange needed some help..." She said guiltily.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I said. She nodded gratefully and Issun spoke.

"Sheesh... He's always snoring like a bear. This is the home of the two-bit, middle-aged warrior, Susano. He goes around claiming to be a descendant of Nagi. He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendant of a legendary hero." Issun scoffed. We entered the house and saw a large curtain covering something. I Power Slashed the curtain to reveal a picture of Kushi.

"Creepy stalker much?" I said. We went down a hole and saw Susano sleeping. Ammy head-butted him but it was no good. We left and went further out of the village. We then saw some random fat guy trying to push a HUGE boulder out of the way. We battled, got some demon fangs and Susano woke up. We ended up having to get the mouse-brain some Sake so he could destroy the boulder. He did it and we entered Shinsu Field after Sakuya told us about the Guardian Saplings.

**A/N:Sorry for rushing the last bit. I really wanted to finish it up.**

**Yumi:Next up Shishu Field then Agata Forest! And remember tell us if it was any good or not!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: My new goal is at least 1000 words! *yawn* here is another chapter.**

**Yumi: OMG you are not getting bored with the story are you?**

**A/N:Nah I am just wondering if I should do a Tomb Raider fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi!**

Yumi POV:

We enter a beautiful entrance path with, unfortunately, six withered trees. We walk past the trees and into a field.

"Huh? You probably know this already, Ammy, but... This here is Shinshu Field, the most beautiful field in Nippon. At least it's supposed to be... But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe. We better watch where we're going. Let's pay attention to the map as we push ahead."Issun says.

"Wait we have a map?" I ask. Issun ignores me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Ammy, that's the first Guardian Sapling marked on our map! It's supposed to be a place for travelers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it! It looks like it could fall over at any moment! This place is definitely cursed from the looks of it! Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide, are known as cursed zones. But I've never seen one this big. It's withered all the plant life in the area, even the big tree! It'd take a monster with powers beyond even a god to do this! ... ... That tree's an offshoot of Sakuya. It protects nature in the area. Maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it... But how the heck could we do that, anyway?" Learn a new brush technique maybe? We walk until we enter a cave. We walk and end up getting attacked. We decide quickly to change to our human forms to confuse the monsters. When they turn gray from confusion we attack. We quickly kill them and receive Demon Fangs.

"Huh? We got rid of the monsters, so why did the gods' power disappear? Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong. They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air." We moved on and encountered a tree.

"Hey, check out that tree! It's moving! Better be careful, guys..." I guess the tree saw us and attacked. But I was faster.

"Yumi! Did you just do what I think you did! Did you use Power Slash to hit the tree's fruit right back at it? Heh heh... It's wearing a taste of its own medicine! Let's pass on by this creepy old tree while we can!" We sprinted until another tree saw us. Ammy saw this and Power Slashed the tree.

"Let's hurry before the trees aren't stunned anymore." We hurried along until we see more monsters.

"Eat potato Impos!" I yell and turn into my human form and throw a potato at them. It explodes and my jaw drops. The monsters are gone. From a potato. Then we see Susano up ahead. He turns around.

"Hm? What's all that racket? Oh, it's you, mutt! What're you doing here? Go home! I already told you I'm not looking for apprentices. Anyway, Hana Valley is no place for a mutt like you. Beyond this point lies my secret training ground. It's the perfect place to hide - Er... I mean, to train! Now scoot! Be off with ya!" For a second I catch my breath because I was in my human form. I quickly touch my crystal before he notices. Then I headbutt him to tell us more.

"That's strange... I know there's a way through around here somewhere." Cue headbutt.

"Gah! Hm? What do you want? I already told you, be off with ya!" Susano yells. We trot away to a large painting on the wall.

"Wow... Check out that wall painting. It's said that a crystal sphere that makes trees grow is enshrined somewhere around here. Based on this painting here, I'd say the rumor must be true. Still, somethings not right. Don't you think there's something missing from this painting? Looks like a painting of a ritual for making a tree grow, but... Don't you think there's something missing from this painting? I know! The sun! That's what's missing! Doesn't it just make you wanna draw it in yourself!" I look to Ammy. She nods. Then the sun is on the painting. A loud rumbling is heard and the boulder Susano was standing in front of moved out and Susano screamed.

"What in heaven's name! How did that happen? Well, now I can go hide - Er... I mean, now I can go train!"Susano runs into the entrance. WE follow him being the stalkers we are(joking!)and enter a chamber with a tiny sapling in it.

"What a strange place. Is this really the secret training ground Susano mentioned? Speaking of which, where'd pops go, anyway?" Issun says curiously.

"Yes where did that weirdo go?"I ask. We follow a path and enter a slightly smaller chamber. Just add Susano and a sleeping bear and you have 'What the potato?'.

"Rawrrrr!"Susano said

"What now!" Issun asks.

"You... You foul beast! How did you get in here!"Susano says.

"Foul beast?"Issun says curiously. We see a bear, fast asleep, standing on a crystal sphere.

"You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground. Now you shall get a taste of my new secret technique!" Susano says swinging his sword.

"Your "foul beast" looks like an ordinary sleepy bear to me, pops." Issun says in a bored manner.

"Enough talk! My blade thirsts for battle! Here goes nothing! Susano-Style SUSANO! SU! SA! NO! SUSANO! Now for Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!" Sasuno hits the bear waking it for a split second then falling back to sleep.

"Hm? Aha ha ha ha ha ha! That'll teach you, you foolish beast! You're no match for my new secret technique!" I stare blankly at him.

"*cough cough* Um... Uh... Rest in peace, foul beast. The great warrior Susano condemns the offense, not the offender. Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Susano runs away like laughing like a maniac. I stare at the ball.

"Hmm...maybe if we...Guys I got it!" I exclaim. I tell them the plan and me and Ammy turn into our human forms. We roll the ball down the path and up the hill. I get the ball in place and Ammy draws the sun. The light focuses on the ball and the sapling grows into an unblossomed Guardian Sapling.

"Hey, is this a Guardian Sapling! It's all withered like the others. What the! Who turned out the lights? Oh... It's another constellation, Ammy!"Ammy draw the missing stars and a monkey flies(as in flying)down from above.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Greensprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely." Sakigami says before transforming into a glowing sphere. Then Obvious Issun speaks.

"That was Sakigami, one of the gods of flora! Apparently, the Bloom brush technique can make flowers blossom simply by drawing a circle on a withered tree. Hey! Maybe it'll make the withered Guardian Sapling blossom, too!" I looked at Ammy. She nodded. I carefully placed my tail and drew a quick circle. The tree turned into a blaze of blossoms and Hana Valley was restored.

"Wow! Look at how everything grew back so quick! Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings! So this is what Hana Valley's  
>supposed to look like... Seems Sakuya's Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse. I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently... But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling. Even if you are Shiranui reborn... We might be up against more than we bargained for! Hey, guys! What about that withered Guardian Sapling outside? I bet you could revive it like you did this one! And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too! What are we waiting for? Leap before you think, right!" We exited and beat some monsters. We ran to the evil trees and bloomed them. We were both out of breath so we trotted to the exit of Hana Valley.<p>

**A/N: I know the rest of Shinshu Field was supposed to be here but the limit for myself is 2000 words, sorry.**

**Yumi: Don't worry the revival of Agata Forest will be in the next chapter! Tell us if it was good or not!**

**A/N: Next up, The rest of Shinshu Field and Agata Forest! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is...another chapter!Yay! I have a poll on my profile! Please vote!**

**Yumi: 0.o**

**A/N: What?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi! And(sniff)I do not own Waka...**

Yumi POV:

As soon as we enter Shinshu Field Issun speaks.

"OK! That's a new brush technique in the bag! Now, Ammy... Before you get all excited and forget what you're supposed to do...don't." We ignore Issun. But I think better of it and give Ammy 'the look'.

"We should revive the Guardian Sapling first." I say. Ammy agrees and we revive it. Blossoms galore happened next. The cursed zone was gone.

"Wow! That nasty cursed zone is completely gone! The plants and animals are back! And just feel that fresh breeze! Now that's what I call Great Divine Intervention! If you keep on dispelling the evil curse like this, I bet the gods of nature will lend you their powers!" I stare at Issun. We head down the path that was in the cursed zone and run down a bridge. We walk to a house and read a sign that says 'Sleeping like a log. Come back at night'**(A/N: I think that is what the sign says XD)**.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Let's just sleep until night." Ammy suggests. I nod and Ammy takes watch while I get sleep. Soon Ammy shakes me awake with her paw and I yawn, opening my eyes. The moon is beautiful. Soon we knock(with our paws)on the house's door and enter. We find a man hunched over some pieces of paper inside.

"No, no, no! That can't be right... It shouldn't be doing that...No, no, no! I checked and double-checked my formula! No, no, no!" Th man mumbles.

"Hey! You there, got a minute?" Issun interrupts.

"...Hm? Whoa! What's this little wisp doing here?" The man says startled.

"Hey, who you callin' a wisp! I'm Issun the Wandering Artist!"

"Well, well, well. You're a little ball of fire, aren't you? I'm Tama. Tama, the Flaming Pyrotechnist! That's what they call me."

"Listen up, you two. I'm just about to set off a hum-dinger of a doozy. Take a look at the formula I posted on the wall there. My whole career as a pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends. It's for a little firework I've dubbed the Midnight Wonder Boy! There's only one problem... Even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet. I know! Listen, pups. You've got good eyes. Fiery eyes... Smoldering eyes... Maybe your red-hot glares is just what I need to set this off! Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen! Hold onto your hats, kids. Here I go! The brightest constellation in the sky - the Midnight Wonder Boy!" Knowing what do to I quickly draw a circle with a line coming out of it. Fireworks galore.

"Holy smokes! That Tama may have a few screws loose but boy, can he deliver! Hm? That light again... Oh, it's another constellation, Ammy!" Issun says. The scene I am so familiar with appears after Ammy draws in the stars. Gold surroundings. I guess I lose myself in the beauty and miss the whole thing of the boar coming. Be cause I am startled when it speaks.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Too often, it is easy to forget that which we cannot see. Hidden away, I had lost track of you. But now my soul is at ease. I, Bakugami, god of explosive force, lend my power to your cause. Use the Cherry Bomb to lay waste to foes and obstacles alike!" Then the boar turns into a orb and flies at us.

"Hey, did another brush technique just come back to you! That was Bakugami, the god of explosions. His technique is called Cherry Bomb. Tama's  
>enthusiasm must've awakened the god's power in you! Well, what're ya waitin' for? Let's give that Cherry Bomb a try! What about that cracked wall over there? Why don't you try a Cherry Bomb on it? But be careful... *gulp*" Issun says nervously. I take the risk of being poked and speak.<p>

"You aren't scared of a Cherry Bomb are ya?" I ask.

"What? Heck no! How dare you insult the greatest artist Issun**(Sorry if that is OOC guys)**!" Issun throws quite some insults at me and we continue up the long bridge and head left.

"Maybe we should go check on Sakuya guys" I say sadly wondering if she was okay. Ammy nods.

"Okay FINE." Issun says stubbornly. We head back as fast as we can and exit quickly. We arrive in the Village to see quite activity going on.

"Wow, what's all this? The village's just bustling with activity! Wonder what's goin' on?" Issun says excitedly. Me and Ammy exchanged a glance. We walk up to the scared deck to see Mr. Orange doing an AWESOME dance. And when I say awesome I mean AWESOME. We walk down and see unbloomed trees. I bloom one and a number appears in front of us. The number is 14.

"Hmmm maybe we have too revive the Kamiki cheery blossom trees?" I ask. Ammy nods.

"Perhaps." She says. We decide to split up and the number tracker splits in two. I go and revive the one behind Kushi's house. Then I go to the one be Susano's house. Next is the one by Mrs. Orange. When I finished that one I look up and see the number 0. I go to where Ammy is standing then we nod. The number tracker disappears and we sprint up the hill to Mr. Orange.

"At last... At last, the answer to all my prayers! All the village's trees have sprung back to life! It is time to harness the power that dwells within the good earth. Yes! It is time for the Konohana Shuffle! I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konohana!" Mr. Orange says.

"But first, I must break my vow of temperance. I shall gingerly sip this sake, and soon we shall see blossoms!" He says again.

"Oh, yes. Yes! YES!" And yet again.

"Hey gramps, you OK? You got a real weird look in your eyes!" Issun says.

"Snowball! Issun! Goldie! What you're about to see is the stuff of legends! Behold, the secret of secrets! I give you... the Konohana Shuffle!" Wait Goldie? Seriously? I then remember that I spent two days trying to beat the Konohana Blossoms and back away. Luckily Ammy takes over and blooms one, two, three, four, five, six! Ammy did it! Then Mr. Orange faints and Sakuya in a very odd outfit arrives.

"Ah... Great Amaterasu." She says.

"S-Sakuya! You're alive! And you... Um... look very nice!" Issun says nervously.

"Little bug friend... I see you are full of spunk as always. I also owe this elderly gentleman my deepest thanks. What bravery! Mere words cannot express the depth of my gratitude. Thanks to you all, I have been restored and re-energized!" Sakuya says happily. Issun gulps.

"Of course, the one who deserves my thanks and respect the most is none other than the glorious god Amaterasu and Yumi! Praise be to you!" Sakuya says.

"I cannot guarantee that it will mean salvation for all of Nippon, but if you restore the Guardian Saplings spread about the land, you too will benefit from the power that results. I will remain in Kamiki, praying for your mission's success. How I look forward to gazing upon you again! May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!" She says as she fades away.

"Aw, man... What now?" Issun says annoyed. Another constellation appears and I draw in the stars. Then another monkey appears.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Long have I hidden myself here among the nature of Kamiki. But the time has come for I, Hasugami, proud member of the Hanagami trio of flora gods, to reveal myself. May my power be of assistance on your grave quest." The monkey says then turns into an orb of color.

"Holy smokes! That was Hasugami! With the Water Lily power, you can create lily pads on water! You can use them to cross any body of water!" Issun says.

"Guys remember back in Shinshu Field there was that river?"I ask. They nod.

"Well let's go!" I say excitedly. We sprint over to the entrance to Shinshu Field and walk from there. When we arrive at the body of water I draw a circle on the water. A large lily pad appears and the body flow the lily pad towards the cave. We quickly hop on and end up having to wall jump onto the ledge.

"I want to do the Cherry Bomb!" I say quickly and draw the bomb near the crack in the wall.

"This portal must lead to Agata Forest!" Issun says. We continue on. Only to find another cursed zone.

"The cursed zone expanded into the forest! I thought evil would shun areas with so much grass and trees. It must really be some curse, the way it's changed the forest..." We run down the hill and head to the beach. We walk through a narrow path until I see the little cave. We quickly shelter here and rest. We then bomb the crack and find a Guardian Sapling. And there goes your cursed zone. We exit. We then hear a flue playing a lovely tune. We walk to a small island then a voice speaks.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour!" The voice(Waka)says. I turn and see a man with a bird hat with white fabric flowing down with red tips. Waka wears a loose red shirt and purple pants. He had short blond hair. I paw Ammy's YinYang necklace. She cocks her head but touches it any way. I quickly paw my crystal and transform.

"Eh, what is this?" Waka asks before seeing us. I nod. He nods back. It seems like he knows me but I don't know why. I then look at Ammy. She is beautiful. This time she is wearing a short kimono with a slit on her left leg. Her wolf ears are the whitest of snow. Her markings are as clear as day. Waka then faints.

"Umm okay, how about we wait till' he wakes up?" I ask. Ammy nods we sit and wait.

**A/N:Woooo! Done! Hope you Waka fans enjoyed the appearance! **

**Yumi: I don't think they did.**

**A/N:NO COOKIE FOR YOU.**

**Yumi:Nooooooo! Anyway review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile! Please vote! Next chapter!**

**Yumi:**

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Okami. I only own my character Yumi! And(sniff)I do not own Waka...**

Yumi POV:

As we waited I asked Issun what he thought of Waka so far. The only answer I got was 'What's up with that guy?'. Me and Ammy were still in our human form as we waited for Waka to wake up.

"Would he just wake up already?" I asked impatiently.

"What happened?" Waka asked.

"Well me and Ammy changed to our human forms then you passed out." I said with a smile. I didn't get an answer.

"That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back... You look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby." Waka said slyly.

"Ummm okayyy..."Ammy said nervously.

"Hey! He drew a sword!"Issun said.

"Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended... The moment the cursed zone started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that  
>removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?"Waka asked.<p>

"This guy gives me the creeps. Better keep your eye on him! Huh? Yumi, you getting all worked up!" Issun said as I changed into my wolf form and got in defense mode. Ammy seeing this cocked her head at me. She then go the idea and turned back into a wolf.

"Magnifique! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk! Let's rock, baby!"Waka said happily. Remebering this fight I fought as hard as I could while Ammy distracted him. I thought it was a pretty good plan until I died.

Ammy POV:

As soon as Yumi died I said to Waka:

"Stop! Please!" I screamed. The fight ended and I knelt beside her when I changed to human form.

"I-i-i-"Waka stuttered.

"Oh shut it ya murderer!" Issun screamed. I stared at Waka. When he opened his mouth I interrupted him.

"How could you?" I screamed at him.

"Ma cherie..."He muttered then flew away. But before he did I saw tears in his eyes. Then Yumi started to glow. Then I had realized her Astral Pouch was full.

Yumi POV:

When I woke up I saw Waka flying away.

"Waka wait!" I yelled. He turned around at the sound.

"Don't you have a prophesy for us?" I said

"I foresee a log and big thrills! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes! Anyway, I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done. Au revoir, baby." Waka said sadly. When he was gone I asked Ammy something.

"What happened? What did you say to him?" I asked excitedly. Ammy shook her head and I saw tears. I left the matter alone and we continued on. Then we encounter a boy about my age wearing a rabbit hat. The rabbit was alive so I was dumbfounded. Anyways the boy was crying.

"Oh, poor Ume... I wonder if he's OK... Oh, hello there, Madame. Are you two sisters? I'm Kokari. Pleased to meet you." I blushed and looked away. In the real world I had always thought he was cute(Don't judge me!).

"We are not. We are just friends. Who's Ume?" I said to Kokari.

"Ume is my dog." He answered. Ammy was staring at his fishing pole.

"What, this? This is my fishing pole. Actually, there's no fishing line or hook on it right now. But there's a reason for that...My dog Ume and I were exploring a secret place the other day... An ancient building known as the Tsuta Ruins. We'd never been able to get into the ruins until we found a key deep in the forest. But when we went in, we heard a horrible roar from deep within. I didn't waste any time getting out of there! I locked the entrance to the ruins and hightailed it home. I thought Ume had followed me, but he was nowhere to be found! I bet he's trapped back at those ruins! He must be crying, all scared and alone..."Kokari said sadly.

"If you know where he is, then why don't you go rescue him? This is no time to be fishing!"Issun said butting in.

"Yes, well, there's a reason for that. You see, on my way home from the ruins, I fell near the water's edge and in went the key! I've tried my hardest to fish it back out, but... I've lost all my line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA! I've tried my hardest to fish out the key to the ruins, but... I've lost all my line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA!"Kokari wailed. I drew my brush and drew a line to a fish.

"Huh? What is this? I have line on my hook and I have a bite? The gods must pity me!" Kokari said. He quickly caught a fish and a drew another line. Then another. Kokari then caught a giant salmon.

"Wow, that's a big one! Hm? Hey! Th-That's the Ruins Key! It popped right outta the mouth of that big ol' fish! Now I can go save Ume over at the ruins. I'm gonna go all the way in this time! No running away for me now!" Kokari said happily. Ammy quickly snatched the key and guarded it.

"Sorry, Kokari but this is our job!" I said as we ran away. We came upon a large door. We put the key in and transform back to wolf form.

"Well, let's go look for that kid's dog. I'm actually hoping we might find something more. Nobody's entered these ruins for ages, right? Just think about it... There could be a fabulous treasure hoard hidden in there! Heh heh heh... But enough talk. Let's start looking!" Issun said excitedly.

**A/N: Well what do you think?**

**Yumi: It's short.**

**A/N: Not asking you. Remember please vote on my poll!**

**Yumi: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait meh bro deleted half this chappie!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Whoever Created It does.**

**Yumi POV:**

Once Ammy and I enter Tsuta ruins we transform back into wolf form. We see a large statue covered in moss.

"That's a pretty oddly shaped statue. Look at all that moss. Must've been here for ages. And what's up with that weird water? I don't think you wanna go jumping in there, furball. How 'bout drawing some lily pads so we can check it out?" Issun suggested. I draw a lily pad and it disintegrates. My jaw drops and I say to Issun:

"Well aren't you the _bug genius_ Issun?" I say slyly. Issun turns red and starts screaming.

"I thought we were done with this 'bug' thing! And it was only a suggestion!" Issun shouts at me. Ammy sighs. We head to the right with me insisting we do. We exit the main cave and enter a smaller cave. We see some cursed trees and bloom them. We enter another cave and draw a lily pad(On CLEAN water, not poisonous)after Ammy and I jump onto a ledge. We walk down the incline and see a round thing. It was stone hard.

"Uh guys?" I say.

"Yeah?" Ammy asks.

"Do _not _headbutt that ball. Okay?" I say nervously.

"Why? Oh right...I totally knew that..." Issun says oddly. And now I think he is suspicious.

"Yeah _Issun_. You totally knew that it looked very much solid." I said very slyly. I think he is glaring at me now. Anyways we continue on forward to some VERY creepy statues. But we get interrupted by a dumb Bud Ogre.

"OK! Now look for a chance to use your Celestial Brush! Still, this thing's sure got a tough bud! Wonder if you could open its bud before you attacked it?" Lucky there was two Bud Ogre's so Ammy and I could both try.

"Alright ogre you're goin' down!" I yell and attack the Ogre. I quickly bloom the bud and decide to use a potato to finish it off but I end up with a cupcake instead I do my best wolfy shrug and throw(wolf style)the cupcake. It dies but before it falls to the ground I remember its Flora Finisher(the way to get demon fangs from monsters): Bloom. I bloom it and get a demon fang. I quickly yell to Ammy who has her tail pointed for the flora finisher, except she is about to do Power Slash.

"It's Bloom, not Power Slash!" I guess she hears and does bloom instead.

"Thanks." She says to me when the battle is finished. We then notice the stone ball was now movable. We headbutt it over to a strange pedestal. The doors then creak open slowly. We slowly and cautiously enter. We get attacked by another group of Bud Ogre's and kill them quickly.

"What the?" I ask upon seeing tiny mushroom sprouts.

"Wow! Get a load of the size of these mushrooms! I kinda feel sorry for 'em, though. It's so gloomy in here. I bet a little sunshine is all it would take to perk 'em up." Issun says.

"Wow? What do ya' mean Issun? Their puny!" I say. But before Issun could say anything I said:

Whatever, maybe some sunshine _is_ what we need. Ammy would you mind if I try?" I ask carefully.

"Not at all Yumi." I nod in thanks and quickly draw the sun. It works and I hop up in down for a second and the mushrooms grow. HUGE.

"Uhhhhhhhh...How about jumping on them?" I ask. We go through the path and enter yet _another _door. We enter a large room with a curving bridge and walk carefully on it.

"G-Guys... Hold on a sec. My nose's felt all itchy since those huge mushrooms back there. Ah... Ah... Ah-choo! Dang it!" Issun shouts. The echoes bounce around the room then the bridge starts to crumble.

"Run like potatoes!" I yell not caring about the sound of my voice. Me and Ammy sprint for our live making sharp turns at the curves of the bridge. When we finally reach the safe spot.

"Phew..." I say panting. We then discuss the door with the weird lock. We then go down the platforms to the first floor. We then see a large flat black I recognized as Blockhead.

"How about you guys check over there an I'll look for another way out this way?" I ask them. They nod. I walk over and around an start to let my mind think about how I got into Okami. I guess I started to walk into a wall because I felt a prick on my paw and I looked down. Issun was stabbing me with the handle of his sword.

"We found a key now come on already!" Issun shouted.

"Issun! I turn my back for one second and you two are fighting AGAIN." Ammy says in a harsh tone. We walk over to the platforms and walk up from there. Once the door is open we continue on. We come to a broken bridge and I fix it. We cross and see three demon gates. We take them out quickly. We then see a log and some mushrooms. Luckily there was a spot where we could draw the sun. After we did that we went over to the mushrooms and hopped onto them and jumped to each one.

"Is it just me or is this really tiring?" I ask. I don't get an answer. We jump to the ledge and walk around to find some statues.

"Check out these pots! Poisonous water's spilling outta them! I bet this is what's been harming the natural beauty amid the ruins!" Issun says.

"What about Power Slashing them?" I suggest. Ammy nods and we both chop some evil pots up.

"Looks like the poison that was polluting this water has completely cleared up! Now it looks like a great place for a swim! There's even a waterfall! I bet it'd be loads of fun to go straight down it! Ah... What I meant was a playful dog like Ume might do that. I-I haven't forgotten about what we're looking for. Have you? And, of course, heh heh heh... I haven't given up on hunting down some treasure, either!" Issun says. We swim to the ummm ahhh crotch of the statue and enter the portal. Once we enter we see three patches of cursed grass and we split up to heal them. Ammy and I each do half of the last patch of grass. Then I notice it was night and the sky was shining.

"Another constellation!" I exclaim. Then yet another monkey appears.

"Ah... Amaterasu and Yumi. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, and Yumi sister of, oh ummm... I, Tsutagami, the last in the triumvirate of Hanagami flora gods, have humbly awaited your glorious return for 100 years. May the fresh spring growth bloom from your snow white form, and your golden form. Bring new life to the land that suffers under evil." Tusutagami said simply before vanishing into a kanji orb.

"That was Tsutagami, the third and final god of flora! He's the god that can make vines do his bidding! One folktale tells how Tsutagami used that power to tie vines to his body so that he could fly through the air. Hey, that's a Konohana Blossom, the flower of the gods over there! Try making a vine sprout right out of it!"Issun explains. Ammy and I each draw a line to our bodies to the flower.

"Perfect! Wow, it sure is handy to have a god around! You can draw out vines when the Konohana Blossom is open. Let's look around and see if any others are blooming." Issun says. We continue this method of drawing lines connecting our bodies to the flowers and soar through the air until we get to the top and exit the inside of the statue. We see more flowers and get onto those again and again until we reach the top of the statue. Ammy and I nod to each other and draw lines to hooks to flowers. The top opens and we jump in. We proceed and examine a door.

"We really gonna go in there? Really? Are you serious? I'm getting a real bad vibe here. What's beyond this door? You sure we're ready? Maybe we should go back outside." Issun say nervously.

"No. We have to save Ume." I say.

"Alright." Issun says. And we enter. We approach a gold gate and pass through it. We then fall off a ledge and enter a large cavern. We then see a dog in a huge flower. Then Issun being the genius he is moves towards the flower. The flower then begins to shake. Ammy does some Matrix moves, gets Issun back before he was killed and lands on all fours next to me.

"Hey, lemme go, wolf breath! I'm all covered with your slobber again!" Issun says angrily.

"Uh Issun I think we more important things to do than worry about you." I say and watch the terror unveil.

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Cliffhanger(sorta)! Please tell me what ya think!**

**Yumi: I think it was short.**

**A/N: NOT ASKING YOU. Anyways please review and PLEASE vote on my poll! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chappie with...WAKA! Yes I changed the story line a bit but I wanted to give you some WakaxAmmy! Yes there will be some in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

First a giant spider with a long head and hair with no eyes transformed from the flower.

"Are you that dog that has been sniffing about? I will not allow you to ruin my master's triumphant return!" I yelped. Back in the real world the Spider Queen was my least favorite boss. But instead of attacking her I _said_ something.

"Prepare to be a lizard yo!" I yelled.

"Sticking your nose where it does not belong will get you killed. Speak your last words, fool!" The Spider Queen responded. Issun was in line to talk.

"Boy you are one ugly arachnid!" Issun yells.

"How dare you! Dog is not usually on my menu, but I shall make you an exception!" Obviously she thought that was Ammy.

"Whaddya talking about! I saw that dog you gobbled up! And besides, this ain't no dog! This here is a god!"

"Well now! The beast speaks! Very well, then! I shall send you back to where you came from! This shall not hurt a bit. Stand still for just a moment..." She said as she leaned in but Ammy and I quickly dodged. Then a voice spoke.

"Ah, Spider Queen, she who plagues Tsuta Ruins with her hideous maggoty personality. Bonjour, it is moi, Waka!" Waka then leaps from the shadows in front of us and raises his sword Pillowtalk. I hear Issun whisper to me.

"Not this creep again!"

"I heard that Issun." Waka says cooly.

"Hm? What is this? 1 human, 2 dogs and 1 bug... This will be an interesting meal." Spider Queen says. The fight starts that moment. Knowing what to do, Waka and I(Waka is prophet so yeah) run around the Spider Queen in opposite directions. Ammy seeing the flowers above goes in Waka's direction. I see one of her hooks and draw a line from a random flower to the hook. Ammy seeing this does the same, but with a different hook and flower. I do another flower on another hook. The bud opens and I attack an eye(there is 8 eyes)with my rosary while Ammy attacks with her reflector, Waka with Pillowtalk and Issun repeatedly stabbing an eye with Denkomaru(Issun's sword). Ammy, Waka, Issun and I finish the eyes off then the leaves start to shake.

"Get off unless ya wanna be swallowed!" I yell. Everyone gets off and I lose half a solar energy orb from a large spike falling from the ceiling. We all draw a line from a flower to a hook in a matter of minutes. We then repeat the process of stabbing the remaining eyes then finally we kill Spider Queen.

"Nooooooooo!" She yells then looks at Ammy and makes a grab for her. It happened so quickly. Ammy then transformed into her human form to try to confuse the Spider Queen, but it did not matter. Spider queen grabbed Ammy then very slowly reached her hand towards her mouth. I saw this small jerk of arm and ran and Power Slashed the arm. The Spider Queen was finished. Dead. But Ammy was lying with her skin purple on the ground still in The Spider Queen's arm's grasp. I quickly transformed into my human form then removed the Queen's lifeless fingers off of Ammy.

"Waka! A little help here!" I yelled. Together, Waka and I lifted Ammy up and placed her on the stone cold floor.

"Ma cherie..." I heard Waka whisper. He then took Ammy up again then whispered.

"Wake up. Please..."

"I'm awake." Ammy says as her skin turns to it's regular color. Then to my amazement and Issun's, who was now and my head, disgust _kissed_ Waka. Waka's eyes widened before he closed them and started to kiss Ammy back.

"Uh guys...Were still in here..." I said awkwardly. With a blush from Ammy they separated their lips and Waka put Ammy down. Um so yeah that was what happened in the inner Tsuta Ruins. But then Ammy shook and instead of Divine Retribution on her back a gold reflector I recognized as Snarling Beast took it's place.

"Ammy! Now you have Snarling Beast!" I said excitedly. No one thankfully questioned me about knowing the name of Ammy's new Reflector.

"May I travel with you guys?" Waka asked. Ammy shyly nodded. I excitedly nodded and I was pretty sure Issun was asleep. It was decided then. Waka would travel with us as long as he wanted to. We walked out but as soon as we were about to exit with Ume in hands I said to Waka.

"So there is this kid Kokari and he lost Ume, this dog so we had to steal the key from here and we have to stay in this form so please do not mention anything about our wolf form please?" I say rushed. Waka just nods then we exit. Almost directly after we hear Kokari running towards us.

"Gimme back my key mam! I gotta go save Ume, quick! Huh! Ume! Is that you! Are you OK! You're not hurt, are you? It must've been so scary all alone." Kokari says.

"What's wrong, Ume?" Kokari says again.

"About your dog, kid... He was deep within the ruins and he didn't seem to wanna leave." Issun says sadly.

"Really? How come, Ume? You mad at me for running away without you?" Kokari asked.

"Ya got it all wrong, kid. You only THINK you left your dog behind. Truth is, he decided to stay at the ruins himself." Issun explains.

"He did? But why?" Kokari asks.

"Maybe he was trying to set an example by showing you how anyone, even a dog, could have an adventure." Issun guesses. Kokari is silent

"Look at it this way - There's not much separating a boy from a man. They grow up before you know it and accomplish great things." Issun says.

" ... I see... So, I guess you knew everything, Ume. Like how my dad told me to go fix the bridge destroyed by the storm. And how I tried to get out of it because I was scared of failing. But your fearless adventure has changed me. You've given me the courage to stop shirking responsibility!" Kokari says excitedly.

"Ume also found this." I say as I hand Kokari something.

"My dad's fishing pole! I lost that in the forest some time ago! Did you sniff it out in those ruins? All by yourself? Well, I'm gonna fix that bridge all by myself! Boy, is dad gonna be surprised!" Kokari says determinedly. Kokari then rushes off towards a random direction and Ume follows.

"So I have a little prophecy for you Yumi. Wish to hear?" Waka asks. I nod. He whispers the prophecy in my ear.

"I foresee happiness with someone you admire!" Waka says as I blush.

**A/N: Sorry to end off the part but I have cat scratches on my hands THROBBING right now. Anyways Yumi would you like to say it?**

**Yumi: Sure! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: And another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

I feel my face and it's cooled down now. It had been three minutes since Waka had given me my prophecy and we had walked to the path that led to the broken bridge. Honestly I did not know what his prophecy meant but I always blush when it comes to love. We proceed and find Kokari and Ume by the river. Kokari has a rope on the other end of a broken bridge.

"Hey! I lassoed the rope to the other side. Look!" Kokari says. Suddenly Susano comes rushing down the river on a giant log yelling something.

"Hey, you there! Get that rope out of my way!"

"Huh? Susano? What's going on?" Issun asks.

"My new secret technique - Imploding Barrel, Flying Monkeys - was a flop. I ended up being washed downstream on this tree trunk!" Susano responds.

"Here he comes! Hold onto that fishing pole, kid!" Issun warns Kokari.

"No wait, let go of it!" Issun says suddenly.

"No you guys, I said let go!" Issun repeats himself.

"Ammy, Yumi use your Celestial Brushes, quick!" Issun yells as Ammy, Kokari, Ume, Waka, Issun and I get pulled onto the log with Susano in the back. Ammy focuses on the left side of the log while I focus on the right side. I quickly see an open Konohana Blossom and make a line to the bud to a hook on the right side with my brush. Ammy, seeing this does the same when she sees one, or I _assume _does. I almost immediately see another Blossom and do the same. The process repeats itself until my side is done. I look over to Ammy's side and there is only one vine to a hook. I help her doing another vine and then she gets the last one. The log stops itself _just _before the log falls over the waterfall and the log flings us back and I end up face forward in the dirt. I slowly get up and see everyone standing. What the potato? How did I end up face first-

"Phew... I thought we were goners... But it all worked out. Just look at that new bridge!" Issun says happily.

"Did I do that?" Kokari says astounded.

"Heh heh, that's right! It was all you, kid! I don't know what was eating you, but... You'll never get anywhere in life running from adventure! You should thank your doggie for teaching you that!" Issun says calmly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Ume. Thanks!" Kokari says _very _happily.

"Hey, where'd pops go? I'm sure it'd take more than that to kill the guy. He's bound to pop up somewhere again!" Issun says. Then Kokari pulls me aside. I start to blush badly.

"Ummmmmmmm...I never learned you and your friend's names..." Kokari says shyly.

"Oh! My friend's name is Amaterasu and I'm Yumi." I say shyly too.

"Wait...Amaterasu? That's a gods name though...Oh I get it she was named after a god!" Kokari says.

"Umm...yeah that's why!" I say nervously.

"So umm...Yumi...Why did you steal that key?" He asks. I sigh.

"Well because, there was this huge monster down there and well I didn't want you to get hurt...Oh! I-i mean _we_ didn't want you to get hurt!" I say as my blush deepens. Then I notice that he had been blushing ever since he had pulled me over to the crevice in the mountain wall.

"Yumi! We need to go already!" I hear Issun yell.

"Uhh sorry gotta go!" I say quickly. I rush over to where Ammy, Issun and Waka were waiting.

"Hmmm...this will make a good bridge! Let's go guys!" We climb over the large trunk and get on top of the log. We then hop off and the log and continue ahead.

"Taka Pass lies ahead. Great plains in the mountains. Let's prepare for the worst... But hope for the best! Well, let's get going, ya big furballs!" Issun says. Ammy and I nod and we head to Taka Pass.

"So, Taka Pass has been cursed, too... I bet we'll find a withered Guardian Sapling around here." Issun says while examening the cursed zone. We head down the path and see a sign. I read it aloud.

"To the famous tree, Cherry Breeze" I say. We look to where the sign points. It points to an old path. We head down it and see a crack in the wall. I offer to do Cherry Bomb and bomb the crack. We enter a medium sized cave with a wooden ramp leading up and around. We follow the wooden ramp and exit the cave. We are now back in open curse zone daylight and follow the path. We come across a wooden bridge that has many planks missing. Ammy uses Rejuvenation on the bridge and we cross.

"Yay another one!" I say happily.

"Wait let's return to our wolf forms Ammy!" I say urgently. Ammy nods and touches her YinYang symbol while I touch my crystal. We shine white light then return to our wolf forms.

"May I?" I ask Ammy. She nods. I carefully draw the circle and blossoms surround the tree and light is everywhere. The curse zone practically disintegrates.

"I have never..." Waka says in awe. Ammy nods.

"Let's go." She says.

"Oh, let's go to Kusa Village!" Issun says. I nod. We head down the path and back to the sign. We follow the path until we reach a sign saying: 'Straight Kusa Village' and we follow. We head up the path and enter Kusa Village. And the first thing we see is blackness and Ammy and I feel our powers depleting.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: And ummm...another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

When we feel (we as in Ammy and I) our powers depleted we panic. Well Issun does.

"Guys, what do we do?" Issun says. I roll my eyes.

"This way!" I say. I quickly run up the hill on the steps, curve when I reach the turn on the wood platform. I twist and turn until I reach a young woman, in red and white robes. We approach her.

"Oh, this is the most unfortunate. I have been possessed in a momentary lapse of vigilance. I was trying so hard to defend this village. Now it shall be reduced to a horrid cursed zone. Alas my strength, it wanes. All is lost." The woman says. Then the scene changes to battle mode. Ammy focuses on one imp while I another. Ammy quickly hers her imp or I  
><em>assume<em> she does. However, I have difficulty killing mine. I attack it, it dodges. Unfortunately, my ink dies and I go into regular wolf mode. Finally, I kill the imp and the scene goes back to the village, except withe village is not as bleak. The young woman speaks again.

"Hm! Have I been freed from the evil curse? You have saved my wolves but I do not know how." Them Issun speaks,

"What the heck happened sweetness?" Issun says slyly. I eat him then spit him out. The woman speaks again.

"Oh... Are any of you familiar with my family, the Satomi House? No... I can see now that none of you are. Still, you four may be of great service to me yet. Will you not listen to what I have to say?" Issun being the pervert he is says something.

"You just keep talkin' pretty lady. Issun's listening!" I again, eat him then spit him out.

"Oh, thank you! I am Princess Fuse, priestess of the Gale Shrine."" Fuse says. Waka nods. I get the drift.

"Fuse. Will you see what me and my friend Ammy have to show you?" I ask, which coming from a wolf scared her. Fuse cautiously nods. I nod to Ammy. We quickly transform. Fuse's eye widen. She can clearly see our markings now.

"So, who are you?" Fuse asks.

"My name is Yumi. And this is the goddess, Amaterasu. Believe it or not Ammy is what she is." I say proudly.

"The Gale Shrine stands atop Mount Kamiji. Kazegami, the god of wind, is enshrined there. The wind blowing down from there keeps the monsters away. Known as the Divine Wind, it is venerated as our protector. However, it suddenly stopped blowing one day. And that has allowed the monsters to sneak into our village. Even I, the last remaining priestess here, was nearly slain. That horrible monster is behind all of this! Will you hear the rest of my story then? You may be able to help me. There is only one explanation for why the Divine Wind stopped. It is that horrible monster, Crimson Helm! The beast now dwells within the Gale Shrine. The monsters in this area have all been under Crimson Helm's control ever since he appeared in Taka Pass 100 years ago. My people, the Satomi House, keepers of the Gale Shrine, have been battling the beast and his minions ever since... But last year, the fiends attacked and killed the head priest while he was weakened by sickness, and the Gale Shrine fell into their hands." Fuse says grimly.

"I remember hearing that story. It was big news in these parts." Issun says.

"If only I could vanquish Crimson Helm and free the Gale Shrine... But I am no match for the evil barrier that now bars entry. There is only one hope now. Only the warriors who serve the Satomi House can right this wrong!Our last remaining hope for defeating Crimson Helm is... the Satomi Canine Warriors! The Satomi Canine Warriors have protected the shrine and served the Satomi House for ages, but alas... They are now scattered throughout Nippon. If we could bring them together again, they could break the barrier and retake the shrine." Fuse says.

"Really! Then why don't ya just summon those puppies on back?" Issun replies.

"I have already tried... But I have yet to receive any word of their coming. I sense their presence nearby, but have yet to find them. What if they were attacked and injured, or even worse... I beg you, would you please find out their whereabouts? You might find this useful..." Fuse then gives a small badge like thing I recognize as The Canine Tracker. I nod. We then all walk off back to the center of the village where the empty well is.

"Alright, let's follow this thing." I say. The Tracker then goes to where the stares are. We follow it and see a Konohana Blossom. Ammy goes first and uses vine. She then steps off the flower and onto the wooden structure. I do the same then Waka flies to where we are. We walk around the structure until we come to a wall. I turn back into my wolf form and Ammy does the same. We climb up to the crevice and Cherry Bomb it. We then follow the tunnel and come to a large cave with a dog in it.

"What's a dog doing here? Hm? I think he's trying to say something! Let me listen carefully. I can understand some animals... " Yeah okay Issun

"It's wagging its tail! Bet it's that Canine Tracker you got there! Hm? What's that?" Issun says.

"Give me some food, I'm hungry." The dog mumbles.

"Sheesh... We just met and it's begging for food! What terrible manners!" Then we feed the dog some meat and it speaks again.

"I am full... My master, Princess Fuse, has summoned me. However, I didn't want to go straight home." The dog says.

**A/N: Sorry the chappie ends here. SORRY! Oh and would you lovely readers read 'Okami Amaterasu and Celia's Adventure' By the wonderful Pinkdesi101? It is a really good story!**

**Yumi: Yeah read it! Oh and please review! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: And ummm...another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

"You hear that, guys! That means this dog's one of those Satomi Canine Warriors!" Issun says excitedly.

"But which one?" I ask.

"My name is Ko." the dog says.

"Now that my stomach is full, I will return to my master." Ko says happily. Ko scampered off quickly and left me a little dumbfounded because Ammy was staring at Waka, while Waka was sleeping. Issun however was staring at Waka. Oh potatoes.

"Why is that half-baked prophet traveling with us?" Issun asked me.

"Oh, um about that... We decided he could travel with us..." I say nervously. And cue Issun stabbing my paw.

"I'm going to KILL YOU ISSUN!" I chase him but he runs. Fortunately I paw him down then I hear kissing. (Don't worry Ammy was in her human form) I prefer to not mention the scene because Issun stabs Waka. And cue devious thought.

"And why do you care about Ammy's love life huh, Issun?" I say deviously.

"Uh, ummmmmmm**(Don't worry I will not pair IssunxAmmy, sorry to those who like the pair)**, uhhhh" Issun stammers. I smile.

"Come on let's finish this quest up, I want to see Mr. Orange's dance again!" I exclaim. I put Issun on my head with my forepaw and Ammy switches back to wolf form. We head back down the path and go to the back of the village. And we see Susano being the sleep-hog he is. Issun is about to say something but I stop him by eating him then spitting him out, and before he can kill me with words I whisper to him.

"Do you really want to know why Susano is here? I doubt it now come on. Don't ya wanna see how Fuse rewards you?" That caught his attention. We continue on and wall jump when we see a ladder.

"Look Bamboo Shoots! Food!" I yell. I quickly dig them up(20 of them)and eat them. Suddenly I start to glow.

"Your Astral Pouch seems to be full Miss Yumi." Waka says.

"How did you-nevermind. Hey look a Cherry Bomb spot!" I say as I Cherry Bomb the spot.

"Let's go!" I yell. To save you from the boring-ness we find three more Canine Warriors and feed them yadayadayada. We continue back up the stairs to find the last Canine Warrior. And cue random breed of dog about to attack us. Cue us beating it. Cue Fuse.

"Oh, Tei! I thought I heard something out here. You two aren't fighting, are you?" Fuse asks angrily.

"Huh? Fighting? Oh, ah, of course not. Just some friendly wrestling. Look, not a scratch on either of us." Issun says slyly.

"...Well, at least now we have 5 of the Satomi Power Orbs. But you've been naughty doggies! Why did you not come home immediately when I summoned you!" Fuse complains.

"Hey, Princess, what's with those Satomi Power Orbs?" Issun asks.

"Each Satomi Canine Warrior bears an orb of a different virtue. The Satomi Power Orbs are the Satomi House's greatest treasure. I need the orbs' power to break Crimson Helm's barrier. But the Canine Warriors never listen when I summon them back! And 3 of them have yet to be accounted for! I fear something may have happened to them. But there is no one I could send out to help them..." Fuse says obviously giving a hint.

"Hey, what's with that look, lady? ... ... OK, OK, I get the hint. We'll find the rest of 'em, too! After all, I said we'd get 'em all back without a scratch!" Issun says happily.

"Wonderful! I'll be forever grateful! I know the general locations of the remaining 3 Canine Warriors. I shall mark them on your map. You have the Canine Tracker. They shall return here once you have shown it to them. That is, if they have not been injured, or even worse... Please, hurry. We must get the Power Orbs and break the barrier!" Fuse says as we run off. We head back to Agata Forest after I explain to the gang that Ume had had a scarf thingie like the Canine Warriors. We are racing while Waka flys. Darn flying powers. After awhile we _finally_ get there and find Kokari being awesome and whistling for Ume.

"Where's Ume Kokari?" I ask sweetly after Ammy and I had transformed back into human form.

"Oh! Hey Yumi! I honestly I don't know where Ume is. He disappeared while I wasn't looking. You don't think he could've fallen into the Deep Abyss, do you!" He says worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll show up, I just know it." I say winking at him. Kokari blushes madly. Yes! Anyways we run up to Hitoshio Spring. Then Kushi and Issun start to have a conversation after Ammy and I change into wolf form much to Waka's confusion.

"Mmm... The water here is so lovely and cool! Now, time to get to work! Here's the barrel..." Kushi says sweetly.

"Hm! Why lookie here, it's Kushi! Whatcha up to here, sweetie?" Issun says slyly.

"Oh! It's you! Snowy and Issun! I'm here making preparations for the annual Kamiki Festival. I've come to get water for the holy sake we offer to the gods. People say that the water here at Hitoshio Spring has divine powers. We always mix it with the holy sake we use for the festival. That way we can make 8 Purification Sake." OMG 8 Purification Sake? Wait a nano second. I don't care.

"Whoa, hold it right there sister! 8 Purification Sake! You mean the sacred drink of ancient legend?" Dur Issun.

"That's right. It goes back to the legend of Nagi and Shiranui. It was the miraculous sake that they used to defeat Orochi. Apparently they got the beast drunk and cut off its heads! It certainly smells strong enough to intoxicate anything." Kushi says. Issun gulps.

"I don't know if the legend's really true or not. But we offer sake to the gods at festival time and pray for peace." Kushi says happily.

"By the way, sweetie, I was wondering... You plan on filling this barrel with water?" Issun asks.

"That's right! We need enough for all of the villagers. So I have to fill this barrel to the brim!" Kushi says.

"But how ya gonna fill such a big barrel with water? And even if you can, how ya gonna carry it back to the village?" Issun yet again asks.

"Hm? ... That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that because Susano usually takes care of it. He can handle the barrel as if it was as light as a feather. There's no way I can manage on my own, though." Kushi says shyly.

"How silly of me not to think this through! I wonder how I'm going to get the spring water into the barrel..." Kushi says sadly.

"Silly girl..." Issun mutters.

"How silly of me not to think this through! I wonder how I'm going to get the spring water into the barrel..." Kushi trails off. I quickly draw a line from the water to the barrel three times. Then we do some stuff for Susano blah blah blah. I was ignoring the time until my favorite part of the game: Saving Ume. Then we hear a scream. Time for Kokari!

**A/N: Woa 1319 words. Anyways if you have not gone to the awesome Pinkdesi101 Okami story 'Okami Amaterasu and Celia's Adventure' please go read it! Now Yumi you really you really love Kokari don't you?*gets shoot then magically gets revived***

**Yumi: I hate you, anyways** **review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys so I just realized Yumi used watersprout and she did not even have the power yet so just ignore that mess up. Pretend she didn't know it but did it anyways(like with Tama).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

We race to where we saw Kokari last time but he was not there then we have Waka scope Agata Forest out. He returns quickly and shows us the way and leads us to The Deep Abyss. Then we quickly turn into our human forms. We find Kokari struggling with his fishing pole.

"Grrr..." He says.

"Wow, looks like you got a big one there, kid! With all that noise you were making, I was sure the monsters - " Issun is caught off. Suddenly a gigantic fish suddenly leaps out of the water

"Ume! Shoot! My line snapped! Curse you, Whopper! I'm gonna catch you! You're gonna pay for what you did to Ume!" Kokari yells angrily.

"Hey, kid! Where'd that humongous fish come from! And wasn't that your dog Ume in its mouth?" Issun asks.

"That was the legendary fish Whopper. They say it swallowed the moon reflected on the water's surface! So it really does live in these deep murky waters! Well, it's gonna pay for gobbling up good old Ume!" Kokari yells. I nod

"Sheesh... That dog sure gets eaten a lot, doesn't he?" Issun mutters. I eat him.

"I don't have any fishing line left... But I'll snag that Whopper yet! This shall be a battle to avenge Ume!" Kokari yells determinedly.

"Hey, Ammy, Yumi, this is getting more interesting by the minute. That Whopper or whatever it's called would be quite a catch. Let's stick around and see if we can help him catch it!" But at that point I'm not listening. Instead I tell Kokari something.

"I'm sooooo sorry Kokari when I said Ume would show up I didn't k-k-k-know-" He cuts me off.

"It's okay, it's probably my fault not yours..." He says. He hugs me. I blush then I start to feel faint. Thankfully so I didn't faint in his presence he lets go quickly and turns to fishing again. Then I faint. Yeesh.

**Ammy POV:**

I see Yumi faint and sigh. Waka kisses me on the cheek and says.

"Go on, help Kokari. Issun and moi will figure out what happened to Yumi and try to wake her up." He tells me and smiles. I nod. I then see Issun prick Yumi's hand then forehead. I sigh. I walk over to where Kokari is but not close enough for him to see me but close enough for me to-oh you what I mean. I quickly catch Whopper then I hear Yumi wake up.

**Yumi POV:**

I wake up to see a HUMONGOUS fish. I quickly stand up to see a constellation.

"Look! The surface of Deep Abyss is as bright and shiny as a mirror! The moon's reflection sure looks beautiful! Hm? Where's the moon? How come I can only see its reflection?" Issun mumbles.

"Uh Issun?" I say. Issun then notices.

"Hey, look! Another constellation!" He says. Issun actually draws the missing stars then Waka and Kokari disappear, aswell as ou surronding. Then one of my fave gods appears. A giant BUNNY! Yay! Then the very god I was named for speaks.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... After your departure, I hid myself within the moon's reflection. Consumed by a fish, I patiently awaited this day in its belly. Now that a glimmer of hope has returned, I have returned. I, Yumigami, god of the moon, cover the earth in pale moonlight. Use this light in conjunction with your own on your perilous journey!" She turns into a kanji orb(two) and they fly at us.

"Yumigami, the god of moon power... So Whopper really did swallow up the moon reflected on the water! Now you have the Crescent brush technique! That one lets you draw a crescent moon in the sky. It's said to have the power to turn day into night. Wonder if it really works? Could drawing a curved line in the sky really bring out the moon?" Ammy then draws a crescent moon and I hug Kokari and he hugs me back. Then we both stare in awe at the new crescent moon.

"The moon, the moon! It's come out! Now you have the power to turn day into night. Heh heh heh... Think of the nighttime pleasures that await! I know that sounds tempting, but first things first! We still have that matter Princess Fuse asked us to deal with." I then stare at him.

"Bad Issun bad!" The a slap him. I run over to Ammy and Waka who are talking about my awesome potato and cupcake.

"White wolf...Golden wolf... How did you come to bear the Canine Tracker? Hm? There's a familiar scent in the air... My former comrades... It emanates from your body!"I hear Ume say.

"What the! Well, it's none of your business how we smell! It's just that we don't like taking baths, that's all! Hey, wait... Did he just say something about the Canine Tracker?" I sense a fight coming up Issun...

"The Canine Tracker decrees that its bearer shall prove his strength. I shall be the one to test it!" Ume then hurls himself at us. We finish him but we barely do it, thanks to his feces(poop)bombs.

"I know Princess Fuse summons me... It is my duty to defeat Crimson Helm, defiler of the Gale Shrine. But this child and his father saved me from certain death. I owe my life to them. What am I to do? "Suddenly an orb flys at the two of us.

"What's this! The Power Orb has chosen you. I don't need to worry anymore. Even separated, the hearts of the Canine Warriors beat as one! I shall spend the rest of my years here under the guise of Ume." Ume says. We go to the entrance of Taka Pass and me and Ammy transform back to our wolf forms.

"Ready guys?" I ask.

"Oui." Says Waka.

Yup!" Issun says.

"Yes." Ammy says. And we enter Taka Pass yet again. I race ahead and yell:

"Follow me!" I race to The Cutters house, but no anywhere in the area but on the cliff behindish the house. Then when they catch up I turn day into night.

"Come on" I whisper. I jump into the ground and land softly on my paws near the logs on the house. Ammy, Waka and Issun soon follow. I walk up the log and wait for them.

"Now keep quiet while I go in and stay near the front corner of the house but don't come out until I tell you to. Okay?" I ask. They all nod. I Cheery Bomb the spot and enter the dreaded house. I drag the sleeping Mrs. Cutter to the moonlight.

"Aaaargh! You saw me! You saw me! So you saw me... Now I'm going to kill you! I'm going to eat you all up!" She says in her hideous voice. I run outside to see the gang waiting.

"Now!" I yell and they join me. Ammy and I go into battle stance and the Cutters burst out the door in monstrous forms. We defeat them and the basket Mrs. Cutter was carrying glowed and a sparrow I recognized as Chun appeared.

"*chirp* Oh, it was so awful being locked away by those monsters! It feels wonderful to be free again. Thanks so much, doggy. Here, let me pet you." Chun then began petting us like crazy for two minutes.

"My name's Chun, precious flower of the Sparrow Inn!"

"Is this the girl the boss of the Sparrow Inn was looking for?" Issun asks.

"I'd better get home otherwise Pop will be worried about me. But... If I go alone, those monsters might catch me again. Would you come with me back to Sasa Sanctuary, doggies?" I Nudge her as a yes. She then follows us and we race to Sasa Santuary.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: And ummm REALLY sorry for le wait but since school started up for me I must do that. So I will use meh weekend to do this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, the wonderful Capcom does.**

**Yumi POV:**

I notice Issun staring at me-or glaring as I thought-the whole way. I brought this up when we approached a tall gate.

"You mad?" I ask him casually.

"Yep."

"Why?" I ask him. I don't get an answer. We walk through the gate and something weird-well weird to Ammy and Issun-happens. The huge rock ahead hat had blocked or way was now gone, along with the man who was pushing the rock. We go forward and reach...Sasa Sanctuary. We head down the path and come across a large gate, again. By the gate are two sparrows.

"Hey, hey, hey! *chirp* Hey, you! Scruffy! What are you doing in Sasa Sanctuary?" One asks. Then the other one speaks.

"The whole Sparrow Tribe is on high alert at the moment. No one gets through this gate until the boss's daughter is found. Huh? Ch-Chun!" The second one asks ten stares in awe at Chun.

"Hi! I'm back!" Chun says happily.

"Chun! Are you... OK?" Asks one of the sparrows.

"Boss! Boss! She's back! Chun's back!" Yells the other sparrow. Then a giant sparrow spears. Chun then flies up to the giant sparrow and starts to talk.

" Pop! Pop! I'm sorry, Pop! I won't go out on my own again." She says. Then the giant sparrow chirps.

"Uh-oh!" One guard says.

"The boss is... delighted!" Finishes the other guard.

"You sure about that?" Issun says. But his question is ignored.

"This white doggy saved me, Pop. You'll give him something to thank him, won't you?" Chun asks eagerly. The boss then chirps twice.

"The boss has accepted you. You're lucky."

"OK, then! You'd better come inside!" The sparrows then disappear and the gate opens. We enter the main room and I wander over to where I remember the door to the springs being. I enter and the others soon follow. Inside we see a girl with cat ears and a cat tail...Okay then. I notice Issun jump off my head(Wait when did he?)and bounce to the girl. God Issun. I walk over to Issun and signal Ammy and Waka to stay put.

"So what's your name?" Issun asks politely. I stare at Issun. The girl turns around and I see her clearly. She has long black hair in two buns that spill out into pigtails. She wears a short baby blue kimono with a white cloth belt. She wears the Japanese sandals with a baby blue thigh belt. And ummm she is big-chested...? I can practically imagine Issun drooling right now...

"Kimi. Yours?" Kimi says flirtatiously.

"Oh I see you have friends." She says coolly. Thats when Ammy and Waka come over. I nod and Ammy and I change into our human forms and Kimi smiles.

"My mother told me about you two. My mother is Kabegami." Kimi says. Well that explains the tail and ears.

"Allow me to introduce these two, Waka and Issun." I say pointing to them in turn. I notice Kimi staring at Issun. I roll my eyes.

"Say...Could I tag along with you guys? I was going to visit some friend of mine; Queen Himiko but well...I could not get past the bridge...My mother said that you could find where my mother is and I know where she is located and..." I could tell Kimi was lost hoping we would let her come. So being the dumbcake I am I said something.

"Well if you know where Kabegami is then it would help us to but...anyways we could learn her brush technique...oh you can totally tag along!" I say. Issun hops on Kimi's shoulder and Kimi giggles. Only then do I notice a sparrow running around chanting. Then Issun and the Sparrow go into a conversation. I catch it all.

"E-Excuse me! Wait a minute, please! This is Sasa Bathhouse,Sparrow Inn's famous natural hot spring. But I'm afraid the water's run out. We're closed at the moment." The Sparrow says.

"Whaddya mean there's no hot water? This is a hot spring, ain't it?" Issun asks.

"It happened the other day. There was a sort of earthquake. I thought I heard a monster roar. Then the water just stopped flowing all of a sudden." The sparrow must be talking about Orochi.

"Earthquake and a monster roar? Wonder if it was that disturbance where everything went black?" Issun says.

"Ever since then I've been praying for the water to return. But it's not showing any signs of springing up again. Never before in the history of Sasa Bathhouse has this happened! I'm so sorry you've come all this way only to be disappointed. I blame myself! I must beat myself with my own fried drumsticks!" The attendant says sadly.

"Hey, cut that out! We hate taking baths anyway!" Issun says. Wait I like taking baths...

"Please! Start again! I've prayed and prayed and prayed, but the water still won't flow. This is it! The end of Sasa Bathhouse! It's dried up now! What would my ancestors think? Beating myself with my own fried drumsticks will be a fitting end!" The sparrow cries.

"I already told ya! We don't take baths! Right, furballs!" I seriously don't like Issun.

"Oh, the smell of this bamboo sure brings back memories. The bamboo from Sasa Sanctuary smells like no other! I can't wait to get started making my bamboo ware. I must finish in time for the festival." An old voice I recognize as...

"Hey, it's the old bamboo dude!" Issun says happily.

"Oh, hello wolfy, little sprite. Thank you for all your help. Ever since you found the Sparrow boss's missing daughter, entry to Sasa Sanctuary is possible again. I wish I could thank you somehow... Is there something you're having trouble with?" Bamboo Dude asks.

"Trouble? Nah... But that sparrow over there seems to have a problem." Issun says boringly.

"Oh, what's wrong, little sparrow?" Asks Bamboo Dude.

"Please! Leave me alone! I have to put things right. I won't set a bad example for the others. If I sacrifice my flesh to the gods, they will revive the spring!"

"Here we go again..."

"You wish to revive this dried-up hot spring? I may be of some assistance in that case."

"Wh-What was that!"

"This bamboo tube on my back reacts to underground minerals. I should be able to easily detect where the hot spring water is."

"You sure about that, gramps?"

"Yep. My bamboo ware never lies. First, I'll need some help. Now be a good wolfy and dig me a hole. It'll be fun, like a game!"

"Thank you! Both of you!"

"Very well, I'll explain the hot spring digging game. When the game begins, I'll start walking around. Your job is to rapidly dig so I can get deep in the ground. But be careful! Many dangers lurk underground. I'll focus on walking, so I won't be able to avoid danger. And if I get hurt too badly, I won't be able to play anymore. But if I'm able to get deep underground, I'll show you where the hot spring water will bubble up! Shall I explain it again?"

"Ummm. No thanks." I say sweetly.

**A/N: Sorry for not telling who said what in the last senteces. So Kimi belongs to moi. And...**

**Yumi: Review please! Also Kimi and Issun will be a couple.**

**A/N: Why? Cause Issun needs some love!**


End file.
